Moving Forward
by Kiya- chan
Summary: The war has ended, though not how everyone had hoped. Now Naruto must find a way to move forward after losing the one person he loved most. Though he is left with one final gift, will he be able to accept it in the end? SasuNaru/Naru/? WARNING MPREG! SOON TO BE CONTINUED; for the time being
1. Chapter 1

Moving Forward

Ch 1

Kiya: Hey everyone! Alright so those of you who are reading my other FF's "If I Had You", "Love Begins", and "Truth Behind the Lies" I am letting you know now that I am taking a break from the for my muse for them as been lost at sea and has not been found yet. So in place of my lovey dovey stuff, I am getting out my depression with this FF. Hope you enjoy ^^

WARNING! M-Preg, don't like don't read. For those of you who don't care, please enjoy ^^

"It's over," Kakashi sighed standing in the Hokage's office a week after the final battle. "the Akatsuki have been disbursed, Orochimaru and his disciple destroyed." he paused in his report, even though he already knew that Tsunade knew how it all ended. How everything was already going for everyone. "Uchiha, Madara was taken out as well by Uchiha, Sasuke."

The blond Hokage gave a nod lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "How is he taking his death?" she asked.

Kakashi knew exactly who she was talking about. The one person who truly never gave up hope on Sasuke coming back. The one person who truly loved the Uchiha since the beginning. Now the Uchiha was home, just not how everyone had hoped he would be. "Hardly leaves the grave." the Jonin answered with a sigh. "I fear we may not be able to pull him back to us."

Tsunade groaned at this report. She had hoped that perhaps it had changed since she last heard of the blond boy two days before. She pursed her lips as she tried to decide on what to possibly do about him. Nothing was ever as simple as things really seemed. "He really should go to the doctor to be checked out." she finally muttered, deciding to take things one at a time.

Kakashi shook his head at this request. "Everyone has tried," he stated with furrowed brows. "nothing we say will get him to budge. We're lucky to get him to even eat if anything."

Tsunade had feared that something like this would happen. She knew that Naruto had been getting too close to the Uchiha. He was basically obsessed with nothing else, but finding a way to bring him back to the leaf. Now they paid the consequences of that. She stood and heaved a sigh giving Kakashi a nod. Without a words she left her office and headed for the graveyard.

Naruto laid beside the new grave as if the body buried deep below were still alive and snuggled close to him. He knew how unhealthy this was for him. Under normal circumstances he would be able to cheer up a little. He just could not find these as normal circumstances. People came by to make sure he was at least still breathing and to give their respects.

"Brat," his blue eyes traveled over to the robust blond women. She noticed how dead his eyes looked and frowned deeper then when she had arrived. "come on I'm taking you to the hospital." she stated. He looked away from her hoping that she would just go away like the others. "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Which way are you going to choose?" he still ignored her which just pissed her off. She knelt down and pulled him up by his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Let me go you old hag!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to throw a fit. I stared after the grave as it began to disappear out of site as he was carried away. Tears streaked down his cheeks again as insult after insult came out of his mouth, all thrown at Tsunade.

She ignored him as she walked into the hospital. Everyone stared after the two no one following or speaking. Tsunade found an empty room and closed the door behind them, locking it before putting the blond boy on one of the beds. She locked the window as well before closing the curtains. She said nothing as she began to clean off the mud and dirt of the grave from Naruto. He glared at her as if he would lash out at any moment.

After cleaning and healing the infected wounds she stared at him. Tsunade could see herself in those piercing eyes full of hate and sorrow. "Hinata," she called through the intercom system. "Hyuuga, Hinata to exam room six please."

Tsunade said nothing to Naruto, and he said nothing in return. The room was as silent as the grave they had just come from. It made Tsunade feel uncomfortable and almost suffocated from all the anger in the room. What felt like hours later, but was really only about ten minutes; a tentative knock was heard at the door. The blond doctor stood and unlocked the door to let in the dark haired girl she had called for. After locking the door again she turned to the nurse.

"You called for me, my lady?" she asked glancing at Naruto, almost letting out a sigh of relief.

Tsunade gave a nod and heaved a sigh, "Could you use your Byakugan to make sure he has no internal bleeding?" she asked, keeping an eye on Naruto.

"I'm fine you old hag!" Naruto exclaimed trying to get off the table. "Can't you people just leave me alone!"

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata began, wanting him to calm down a little. "we just want to make sure you are okay."

Naruto glared at the girl, not caring if she was only doing her job and was sincerely worried. "Of course I'm not okay!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the hair. "_He_ is dead! If you wanted to save someone, why didn't you save him! Huh!"

"We've been over this," Tsunade sighed, remembering him asking the same questions only a little less coherently. She remembered hearing his screaming as he was carried back along with the body of Uchiha, Sasuke. Tsunade never thought that she would see him so broken. "There was nothing Sakura could of done. Even if I had been there, there was no saving him."

"Bull shit!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring Hinata's fearful and worried look. He was so full of hate that he just needed to get it out. He was pissed at people for telling him it would be okay. He was pissed that everyone was so worried about his injuries. Most of all though, he was pissed at Sasuke for leaving him. For dying to easily on him after all of that fight he had, had.

His legs grew weak under him and he fell to the floor not even bothering to get up. Tsunade let him stay there, she was getting tired of the attitude. "Go on Hinata." she reminded the girl.

With a nod she focused her Byakugan on the blond boy. Her eyes swept over his body as she observed both his chakras. She noticed something odd about them, as they pulled together in his stomach it was as if they were feeding into something else. Something that was living and thriving. Her Byakugan disappeared as she gasped and stared at the boy confused. _That just isn't possible,_ she thought shaking her head as she paced the room. Tsunade watched her patiently wondering what the girl had seen. _That just isn't possible._ She thought again rubbing at her temples.

"Well, is he going to be okay or what?" Tsunade finally snapped.

Hinata looked back up at her superior and smiled, "No internal bleeding my lady." she answered. "Should probably stay here for a day or two, get some real food into his stomach. Other then that, healthy as a horse." Naruto stared at her as well. Hinata merely smiled and turned for the door.

After she was gone Tsunade sighed again turning to Naruto, "Anything you want to say?" she asked.

"Go to hell." Naruto muttered standing up. "I'm not staying here."

"Oh yes you are," Tsunade stated, pushing him so he was sitting on the bed again. "I'm ordering you as your Hokage. You don't have to like it, but you are staying here for two days. Don't do anything stupid."

Kiya: Sorry it's a little short for a first chapter... hope you enjoyed ^^ Wonder what Hinata could of seen O.o lol well I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are especially appreciated, faves, followers, you know the usual's ^^ Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Kiya here ^^ I wanna thank everyone for your support! Hope you enjoy chapter two!

Moving Forward

Ch 2

_**Naruto stood at what felt like the edge of the world. He staid hidden knowing only one person would find him there. One person who he had waited to see again for what felt like ages. They had promised to meet here, meet where no one would dare to look for them. He would wait forever if he had to for his raven love.**_

"_**Hn, so you made it." a soft condescending voice stated just behind the blond.**_

_**Naruto turned around and smirked at the raven haired man, who leaned against the trunk of the rather large tree they were meeting under. His eyes ran over the blond almost hungrily. "Thought you'd never arrive." he stated crossing his arms over his chest.**_

_**They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Naruto closed the space between them. It was almost awkward any more when they got together. Their feelings for each other had been voiced before, but they only knew how to convey anything through their fists. To try something, to be together was almost scary for either ninja.**_

A hand gently shook the blond awake. Sakura smiled softly down at him as he looked up at her almost confused. He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb before sitting up. He looked away from her finding that the curtains to the window were open. The sun was shining high up in the sky as if everything was fresh and new.

"You look a little better," Sakura finally said, bringing her team mate from his thoughts. She sat beside his bed and folded her hands in her lap. The pinkette had checked on Naruto a few times, but kept her distance. This was the first time she had gotten so close to him since they returned. Naruto was not himself and this scared her, she didn't know what she could do or even would do. "Tsunade has given me permission to bring you Ichiraku Ramen if you want." she giggled a little, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Would you like that?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach and crinkled his nose. Ramen was always good to him, he loved the stuff. It was almost his life force. He had sworn that if it were possible he would have it just run through his veins. Tomatoes. The thought had arisen a couple days before. For some reason that sounded good. Then another thought occurred, "Tomato Ramen with beef." he finally muttered without looking at the girl.

Sakura furrowed her brows then shrugged, "Alright, I wont question your request." she stated with a smile before getting up and leaving.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he leaned back against the pillows. Not that he would say anything, but he had felt rather strange for almost a month now. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with what Sasuke had done to him the last time they were able to meet.

The door opened and closed once more, Naruto ignored it thinking it was just one of the doctors. "Glad to see you doing better, Naruto." the blond glanced up to find Kiba grinning at him, Akamaru at his side. "Come on man, talk to me."

"About what?" Naruto asked softly.

Kiba shrugged as he leaned back in his seat while Akamaru laid on the floor. "I don't know," he stated. "What you're going to do now that you're back and everything's over? Do you still plan on becoming Hokage? You know the usual stuff."

Naruto furrowed his brows at this and stared long and hard at his friend. "Become Hokage?" he asked, his stare turning into a glare. "I couldn't save my best friend, and you're asking if I am still going to try to be Hokage?"

Kiba held up a finger, "Ah, but technically he sacrificed himself for the village and everyone in it." he stated with a raised brow. "I don't think there was much you could of done."

"I could of gotten him to change his mind." Naruto muttered, glaring at the floor as if it had done something to offend him. "Stupid self sacrificing idiot..."

Kiba laughed at this, "Gee I wonder who that reminds me of."

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto growled, "That is completely besides the point."

"No, that is exactly the point." Kiba countered pointing an accusing finger at the blond. "If he didn't sacrifice himself you would of."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed wishing he had a kunai to throw at the teen. "There had to of been a better way!"

Kiba sighed at this and stood up, "If there were; Shikamaru and even Sasuke would of found it." he stated putting his hands in his pockets. "But even if Sasuke wouldn't of died in there, when he arrived back he would most likely been sentenced to life in prison; or until the next Hokage was chosen and be his responsibility."

"Are you trying to say that he chose this because he figured death was better!" Naruto exclaimed standing from the bed. "Get out!"

"Naruto..."

"Get the hell out!" with a shrug Kiba left, Akamaru by his side.

"Well?" Hinata asked just outside the door. They walked together down the hall and into a private room. "What did you find out?"

Kiba shook his head as they sat down, "He's insane..." he muttered rubbing his face tiredly. "how can one guy be so moody?"

"Moody you say?" Hinata asked jotting something down on a note pad. "Moody how?"

"How?" Kiba scoffed shaking his head. "Sad and full of self pity then pissed."

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "That's a usual thing..." she stated with furrowed brows. "Sakura stated that he wanted an unusual Ramen. Something other then what he normally gets."

"But, Naruto isn't usually so moody either." Kiba retorted. "What's going on? Why are we doing secret research on him?"

Hinata pulled out an old looking book, "I borrowed this from lady Hokage." she stated, opening it up to a certain page. "I believe that someone used a forbidden jutsu on Naruto so he is able to become pregnant as if he were a women." she turned the book for Kiba to read. "This jutsu was banned many years ago because all men who were trialed on lost the child and sometimes their own lives. Their chakra was not strong enough for them to fight and conceive a child."

Kiba's brows furrowed at this, "So why Naruto?" he asked before realization dawned on him. "He has the nine tails. So who could of... it wasn't Orochimaru was it?" he shuddered at the very thought of it.

The girl before him chuckled a little before shaking her head, "Oh heavens no." she stated tapping her finger on her chin. "It would have to be someone that he trusted enough to be close to."

"But the only person who would know a forbidden jutsu this powerful and close to Naruto would be..." he let his words trail off as it finally hit him. "Sasuke! Sasuke got-"

"Shush!" Hinata exclaimed, covering the dog lovers mouth. "We don't need everyone to know. Besides, I don't even think that Naruto realizes it yet. I would need to see him again to see if I was right."

Kiba motioned the door, "He's up you know."

"No, I need to talk with Lady Hokage about the matter." she stated, pursing her lips. She turned to the window looking over the town. She sighed and began to nervously mess with her hair. "I personally think that this kid would be for the best for him."

Kiba shook his head, "I don't think so." he countered. Hinata turned to him waiting for an elaboration. "I mean think of it. If the jutsu works and he is able to conceive this child, it would be a constant reminder of Sasuke. That Sasuke is not there. Who would want a constant reminder that their lover is gone forever?"

Hinata smiled at that understanding what he was saying. "You have a point there." she stated pacing behind her desk. "Though on the other hand, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid to compromise the pregnancy..." she paused in her words as worry ate at her. "it might be exactly what he needs to want to keep living."

"Shouldn't being Hokage be enough to keep him wanting to live?" Kiba asked with a groan. He couldn't get passed the fact that Naruto was a guy and the thought of him having a child because of a jutsu... it was just wrong.

Hinata opened her mouth when a knock came at the door before it opened. The pair turned to the door to find Neji poking his head in. "Um, have either of you seen Naruto?"

"He's not in his room?" Hinata asked, making her way across the room.

Neji shook his head, "I went with Sakura to the room and he was gone."

"Leave it up to us to leave him alone for too long," Sakura stated from behind the long haired man. "One of you was supposed to be keeping an eye on him!"

"He's not a child," Kiba complained running a hand through his hair. "I'll go get him, I'm sure I know where he is."

No one stopped him as he walked out of the room then out of the hospital. With brief waves and hellos as he made it to the cemetery. He stopped by Sasuke's grave and stared at it a moment before searching the rest of the cemetery thinking Naruto would be at one of the other graves. No such luck. He scratched Akamaru's head as they walked away from the cemetery when a new thought came to mind.

"His apartment... of course." he sighed heading back into town.

He walked through the apartments until he found the right one and knocked. The door opened slowly and Naruto stared at him, "I'm not doing anything stupid." he hissed as walked away, Kiba invited himself in. "I needed out of that place. Please don't make me go back."

"Hinata wanted to do another check up on you." Kiba stated, noticing Naruto was out of his hospital gown and in his own clothes. "Come back, if only for that."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. _She saw something,_ he thought biting his bottom lip. _I don't want to hear it..._

"Naruto?"

"Ah, um..." the blond racked his brain for any kind of excuse. "I'm kind of hungry and-"

"Sakura has your Ramen back at the hospital too." Kiba interrupted. Naruto frowned at Kiba's interruption and heaved a sigh. He was in a losing battle at this point. "If we get going it should still be warm."

Sorry it's a little short and uneventful. Things should start rolling next chapter! Hope you enjoyed any way ^^ Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Kiya here! Wow feels like forever since I last updated anything -chuckles nervously- well I'm over my depression, but I want to see this story through! So here is chapter three, enjoy!

Moving Forward

CH 3

The walk to the hospital was completely silent. Kiba was unsure how to act around his friend now. Two facts that he never knew were running through his head. The first being his friend was gay; most likely. After all he and Sasuke obviously most likely did it, right? Then the whole most likely pregnant and being a male. It was just all screwed up in the end.

They entered the hospital where there were hushed whispers. Eyes watched Naruto closely as Kiba lead the way back. When they entered the room Hinata, Neji, Sakura, and Tsunade stood waiting patiently. Naruto was told to sit on the examination table then Sakura handed him his Ramen. Naruto smiled softly as he started eating letting out a sound of contempt.

"Try not to move too much while eating please," Hinata said softly before activating her Byakugan. She frowned as it revealed the same as before, the chakras feeding into one main place before continuing on. She closed her eyes then looked to Neji, "I would say that my previous thoughts are correct. Confirmation?"

Neji furrowed his brows and heaved a sigh before activating his own Byakugan. He looked over Naruto before noticing the same thing. "I'm out of here." he muttered leaving the room.

Naruto put aside his now empty bowl and looked around the room. Everyone seemed worried and distraught. "What?" he asked softly. "Am I dying or something?" he could only hope that was the case.

Tsunade sat in one of the chairs and looked over some charts. "Naruto, how many times did you see Uchiha, Sasuke privately?" she asked seriously, looking to the blond boy with cold, hard eyes.

Naruto stared back keeping his mouth shut. As far as he was concerned it was none of her business. "Naruto?" Sakura began gaining his attention. She stared at him with worry and even a little fear. Something must of passed through his blue eyes for she shook her head and left.

"How many times Uzumaki." Tsunade demanded.

Naruto looked back to her, "Obviously not enough to convince him to stay alive!" he exclaimed, glaring at the older women.

Tsunade bit her lip and glanced to Hinata who gave a nod. "What happened the last time you two met?"

Naruto's cheeks heated up a little. He looked to his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. Everyone was silent as Naruto put the story together carefully in his mind. "We talked," he began, remembering the final encounter as if it were the day before. "he had a plan to destroy Uchiha, Madara. Had a plan that he would not share saying that I would just get in the way." he took a deep breath, wishing now more then ever that he would of pushed for the information. He was silent again staring at the floor as the memory ran through his mind. "He changed the subject on me. Asked if I wanted to help him fulfill his dream of continuing on the Uchiha blood line." he chuckled at that and shook his head. "I laughed at him for it. Saying I was a guy, there was just no way that could happen."

Hinata opened her mouth before closing it when Tsunade shook her head. Naruto was silent again not wanting to go on. He felt like sleeping more then anything.

"He seemed a little hurt by my words. I assured him that if I were a women then I would gladly bare his child. He got one of those smirks, you know like he knew something no one else did." he shook his head at this, even smirked a little. "He said he had found a forbidden jutsu that he was sure would work on me. Saying that since I have the Kyuubi in me then it would work perfectly fine. I didn't ask questions, I wanted to do something, anything for him." he glared at the floor again. "He was supposed to survive though, we didn't know if anything would actually work. I decided that if the jutsu killed me then I wouldn't care."

"Do you remember what it was called?" Tsunade asked, though she was sure she knew.

"Nope." Naruto answered, lifting up his shirt. "He did a lot of complex hand signs and pushed it to my stomach. It imprinted something around my seal."

Tsunade had him lay down and held out her hand to Hinata. The young girl handed her the book, Tsunade looked the page over and the mark left on Naruto. _It's perfect._ She thought with furrowed brows. _Down to the last seal sign. This was the first time for him to do something like this. How is it even possible?_

Hinata came up beside her and looked it over as well. "I can't believe it," she stated tracing the marks on Naruto's skin. "selfish." she muttered taking her hand away. "What if he was wrong?" she asked turning to Tsunade who was a little taken back by the girls sudden anger. "What if it turns out just like all the others!"

"It's barely a month into the process," Tsunade sighed shaking her head. "We wont know until the third month."

Naruto sat up looking confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tsunade smirked at this, "Congratulations brat, the jutsu worked." she stated as she put her hands on her hips. "You are pregnant with Uchiha, Sasuke's child."

Without a word Naruto stood from the exam table and left. Everyone called after him, but he ignored them. He felt numb, all emotion seemed to leave him. He walked straight to Sasuke's grave and stared at it. He had grieved for a good week before torn from the grave. Now, he felt nothing as the information Tsunade had shared with him, as the reasons for Sakura and Neji's anger and disgust sunk in. He was carrying the next generation of Uchiha. How was he supposed to feel about it? Happy? Sad? Disgusted in himself? Mad at Sasuke for it? Maybe the numbness was better? Nothing made sense any more.

Naruto was unsure of how long he had stood there before an Anbu was sent to retrieve him. He was taken straight to Tsunade's office, left alone with her. He looked up at her with dead eyes, "You are going to be closely monitored and watched." she stated, leaving no room for debate. "Any missions you are sent on will be ones with little to no danger."

"You're going to make my life boring in other words," Naruto scoffed, Tsunade almost heaved a sigh of relief. "I need something to get my mind off of things old hag! I don't need to be reminded every where I look of Sasuke or that the thing inside me is going to look like Sasuke. That it will be an even more constant reminder that Sasuke is no longer by my side! I want it gone!"

Tsunade considered the blond a moment before shaking her head. "Calm down brat," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "do you realize how many people wish they could be in your position?"

"Fuck those people!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade raised a brow at that, "Gonna teach the kid language like that too?" she asked bluntly. Naruto's glare merely increased. "Look, right now there is nothing we can do." she lied, rather convincingly she realized when Naruto muttered some swears under his breath. "Best we can do is accommodate for it."

"What ever." he muttered turning to leave.

"One more thing Naruto," Tsunade stated softly stopping him in his tracks. "since you carry Uchiha's soul heir to the Uchiha name, that makes you in a way married. Which means that his apartment and belongings are now yours."

With a nod he left. Naruto was tired of thinking, everything was moving too fast. He was beginning to think no one really cared that he had just lost the one thing that kept him going. The one reason he had for living and moving forward. Then again hardly anyone had faith in his ability to bring Sasuke back in the first place. They had lost faith in Sasuke ever returning, long ago.

Naruto walked through town deep in thought before he came across Sasuke's old apartment. He stared up at it and smirked before shaking his head and heading in. He walked through the small rather clean apartment for having been abandoned for so long. He walked through the apartment to the bed, sitting down to look around. He heaved a sigh when he spotted something laying down on the night stand. He picked it up and dusted it off before giving a weary smile.

"Well Sasuke, what are we going to do now?" he asked aloud, glancing towards the door then back at the night stand. "Hn, couldn't even leave with us watching could you bastard?" with a sigh Naruto laid on the bed, placing the picture on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. "What should we do now Sasuke? You're gone and the stupid jutsu worked." he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. _Why did I agree to the jutsu again?_ He wondered as he closed his eyes. He was so tired and hungry again. Rolling onto his side and pulling the picture closer he drifted off to sleep.

_**Naruto found himself in the middle of the desert. He looked around every where finding himself alone. He turned around wondering where he had come from to get to where he was. Faces passed with whispers that he tried to make out but failed. As he continued to move backwards the faces that passed became fearful and hesitant. Sasuke was there looking down on him more then ever. Sasuke was bit by Orochimaru promised power which he went after.**_

_**Shaking his head Naruto turned around and ran back. Back to where he was alone. It was better then those bitter memories. He looked ahead and began walking. Moving forward was his final option.**_

Sorry it's a little short... three pages, but still it's an update! I realized, a little late, that I should of ended chapter two with Tsunade telling Naruto that he was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but oh the well it all works out in the end ^^ For those of you reading my other FF's I am working on the next chapters! "If I Had You" May take the longest, I'm coming up with the scenes that will be revealed in the story for the movie, so yeah... but I promise to update the others asap. ^^ Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Long time no see XD So finally finished chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

Moving Forward

CH 4

Naruto awoke to movement and clinking of dishes in the kitchen. "Sasuke?" he muttered, opening his eyes slowly only to find Hinata in the kitchen. "Hm, Hinata what time is it?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Na-Naruto-Kun." the teen girl stuttered turning to look at him. "It's um, still kind of early morning." she answered, turning away from the blond to continue what she was doing. "I thought you would be hungry for when you woke up. I figured that maybe a tomato omelet would sound good for you?"

Naruto furrowed his brows and groaned at the thought of it. "Please no," he muttered holding his hand over his mouth before rushing to the bathroom. After giving back all the food he had eaten the day before, he wobbled out of the bathroom. "can you get rid of that disgusting smell of eggs please?" he muttered, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata sighed turning off the stove and tossing out the food she was making. She opened several windows through the apartment to help the smell diminish. "Are you hungry for anything?"

"No," Naruto answered shaking his head. "nothing sounds good. Can I be alone please?"

Hinata turned to him seeming worried. "Naruto, are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "There is only one right?" he asked softly his hand automatically going to his stomach.

"It's a little early to tell," Hinata answered sounding unsure of herself. "as far as I can tell though, yes only one."

"Okay." Naruto sighed, resting his head against the wall. He was unsure of himself of what to do, it was as if everything had changed far too much. "Tsunade said that Sasuke's place could be my own, right?" he looked to Hinata for confirmation which he got when she gave a nod. With a nod of his own he stood up and headed for the door, Hinata right on his heels.

"Naruto-Kun, shouldn't you take it easy?" she asked running to keep up with his new pace.

Naruto shook his head as they made it through town. "I have a lot of packing to do." He stated. "I'm moving into Sasuke's place."

The month passed and before anyone knew it two months had gone by and Naruto was three months pregnant. He was beginning to show and the whole village knew about his indiscretions. Most stared and muttered to whoever was closest whenever Naruto walked through the village. Others threw insults and called him a traitor. Very few of his friends talked to him anymore. Sai, Hinata and Kiba seemed to be by his side at all times, if only one at a time.

This particular day Naruto had been called to the Hokage's office. He had not seen Tsunade in a little over a month, so he wondered why he would be called there all of a sudden. He knocked on the door and waited to be beckoned in. "You called for me?" he sighed as he closed the door.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, waiting for Naruto to stand before her. "how have you been?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before running a hand gently over his stomach. "We're fine." He answered heaving a sigh. "By the way, who's taking the kid when it finally gets out of me?"

Tsunade almost fell out of her chair. "We'll discuss that later." She muttered, shaking her head. "Any way that is not the reason I have called you hear." She looked Naruto in the eye to make sure she had his full attention. "Now that you are well out of the danger zone of losing your life thanks to the jutsu; I am hoping you would like to train to become the next Hokage and become my successor."

Naruto stared at the blonde woman trying to decide if she was just messing with him. "The counsel would never allow me to become Hokage!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "I'm a traitor for conspiracy with the enemy before they died!"

Tsunade gave a nod at this, "Though that is all true," she began heaving a sigh. "along with the fact that you now carry the spawn of the traitor-"

"My crimes seem to be piling up." Naruto muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsunade cleared her throat to gain his attention again, "I have convinced the counsel to give you this chance." She stated gaining his attention and suspicion. "It would be a chance for you to right all the wrongs of the past."

Suddenly Naruto felt uneasy and put his hands on his belly almost protectively. "What do they mean by that?" he asked, glaring at the blonde woman before him.

"That is not important right now." Tsunade stated, waving her hand like it was nothing. "Do you still wish to become Hokage or not?"

Naruto thought about that a moment. He had wondered if he really should continue his dream. He had failed at saving the one person he wanted to save most and resented the thing growing within him. Was there still a point in following his long awaited dream?

"May I have time to think about this offer?" he finally asked, looking up to Tsunade once more.

"I suppose I can give you a couple of days." She answered with a sigh. "You have three days to decide. You may leave."

"Thank you." Naruto muttered, giving a bow before leaving.

"Naruto," she called, stopping him at the door. "you should be happy about this opportunity. Normally your crimes are punishable by death." he pretended to ignore this as he left.

"He seems to be doing better." Kakashi stated coming from his hiding place. Tsunade gave a nod though was a little unsure about that. She would admit that he was becoming a little more open to carrying a child; for being a male. "Too bad Jiraiya isn't here; he'd know what to say to the kid."

"Tch, that old pervert may of made things worse." Tsunade grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Has Iruka talked to him at all?"

Kakashi shrugged at this, "Not that I know of." He stated with a sigh. "What if we sent him to the sand? Maybe Gaara could help him figure things out?"

Tsunade laughed at that, "You do realize how busy he's been right?" she asked while she read through another paper she was supposed to sign. She put down the paper and looked up at Kakashi. "Who would be his personal Anbu if he accepts?"

"Sai?" Kakashi asked with a shrug. "Whomever the kid trusts the most I guess."

Tsunade chuckled wondering how much of a mess this place would be if Sai ended up being Naruto's Anbu. She stretched and stood up from her chair, "Let's go for drinks Kakashi!" she announced, pulling the man along with her.

"Lady Tsunade! What about your paper work!" Shizune called after the blond woman, carrying more papers for the female Hokage to sign. "Lady Tsunade!" she called again before giving up. She walked into the Hokage's office and placed the papers down, picking up whatever paper work was finished. She could only imagine what kind of place this would become if Naruto became Hokage. He was a lot more like Tsunade then anyone would admit; then again in a way that was good as long as he got his work finished correctly.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the blond. "How'd it go with Lady Tsunade?" he asked with a grin.

Naruto shrugged and grinned at Kiba, "They want me to train to be Hokage." He answered, his grin disappearing rather quickly.

Kiba grinned at this, "We should celebrate!" he stated in excitement. "This is what you've always wanted right! Since you were a kid! Now you can complete that dream!"

"Tch," Naruto scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I love this village and this land, but am I really Hokage material?"

Kiba stopped the blond and forced Naruto to look him in the eye. He pulled back his hand and smacked Naruto hard enough to leave a mark. "Get over it Naruto." He growled before forcing Naruto to place a hand on his own stomach. "Don't you get it yet? Three fucking months and you don't get it! How slow can you possibly fucking be? You idiot!"

Naruto stared at him in confusion before anger over came it. He shoved Kiba away and rubbed his cheek. "What's wrong with you man!"

Kiba stared at his friend and shook his head. And people called him slow? "If I have to spell it out for you then you really are dead last, just like Sasuke said." He turned away from the fuming blond. "Go ask someone else who has patience for your stupidity."

Yeah, I just realized how much he sounded like Sasuke there XD My bad... but it's sort of Kiba-ish right? Any who sorry it's short, but hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ As usual Review's and such are appreciated! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been dead! Alright so here is chapter five of Moving Forward, I should be working on... well one of my others and maybe be putting up a oneshot as well. Enjoy!

Moving Forward

CH 5

Naruto made it back to his apartment with his mind whirling with too much information. Three months. It really was not that long, but as of late it felt like an eternity. His morning sickness came and went which irritated him. If Naruto learned anything from his experience so far was that he was glad to be a man and not a woman.

He began cleaning his already clean apartment. Anyone who set foot in the apartment would swear you could eat off any surface; including the floor. A knock came at the door and Naruto told them they could come in. He already knew it was Sakura who was there. She slowly opened the door and quietly shut it not daring to walk any further.

"Could you take your shoes off at the door please!" Naruto called from the bathroom. He walked out with a grin plastered on his face when he saw the pinkette. "Glad to see you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked up and heaved a sigh. Naruto knew instantly that she had a purpose for being there and it was serious. Naruto motion the couch Sasuke had in his apartment. They took a seat and Sakura took her time.

"I came by to say sorry for avoiding you these last couple months." She stated fiddling her thumbs and staring at her hands in her lap. She finally looked up with a half glare, "I was well still am; jealous that Sasuke would entrust future Uchiha's to you!" Naruto furrowed his brows as the girl continued on. "I mean it's his legacy! His other ambition was to resurrect his clan and he entrusts it to _you_!"

Naruto let her words sink in while she tried to control her anger. He thought about that, how he was indeed carrying the last remaining Uchiha. Sasuke's child and heir to the Uchiha name. Kiba's words echoed in his head; _Don't you get it yet?_ _Three fucking months and you don't get it! How slow can you possibly fucking be? You idiot!_ Naruto put his hand on his stomach again as he finally realized what Kiba had been trying to tell him.

"Are you listening to me Naruto?" Sakura snapped dragging Naruto from his thoughts.

"Sorry," the blond muttered. "It's just I realized something."

"That you still don't know how to listen to others?" Sakura growled shaking her head.

"No," Naruto answered shaking his head. "I did save Sasuke, just in a different way."

Sakura threw her hands above her head as she stood up, "I don't know why I bother."

"Sakura, wait." Naruto ordered as he stood as well. "I'm sorry that Sasuke did not choose you. That can't be helped now, it's too late. You should be looking for someone to love instead of dwelling on it." Not that he was one to talk, but he did better helping others after all.

"I did have someone I loved!" Sakura exclaimed turning back to the blond. "I loved you! But you had to go get pregnant by Sasuke instead! I thought you loved me."

Naruto glanced away before looking back at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I was just a kid and I don't see you that way anymore." He stated watching as the pinkettes green eyes brimmed with tears. "I will always be here as your friend."

"Just forget I was ever here!" Sakura exclaimed slamming open the door, almost forgetting her shoes.

Naruto flinched and shook his head, "What did I say?" he wondered aloud with a shrug. Shaking his head and relishing in his epiphany; he continued cleaning. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. _He_ was carrying the next Uchiha, it might not _be_ Sasuke, but it was part of Sasuke.

"Hi dick-less." Naruto's eye twitched as he turned to his window to find Sai sitting on the ledge of it. "Saw Sakura go off in a huff, you alright?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto exclaimed throwing a Kunai at the pale man.

Sai slowly smiled a fake smile at Naruto, "Touchy, touchy." He chuckled dodging another Kunai. "I come by to ask if you wanted to get Ramen and this is how you treat me?"

"Ramen?" Naruto asked pausing in his next throw. Ramen did sound kind of good perhaps another Tomato Ramen, yeah. He wiped at some drool and grinned, "Alright."

Sai shook his head as he motioned for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed with a happy air around him, people could swear they saw flowers around the pregnant man. He stared off into the distance hardly remembering that he was out in public and walking down a crowded street. Sai grabbed Naruto's wrist to drag him in the right direction until they entered Ichiraku.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

Teuchi turned and grinned at Naruto, "Long time no see kid!" he greeted with a laugh. "What can I get for you today Naruto?"

"Tomato Ramen with beef please!"

"For you Sai?"

"Pork Ramen." the pale man stated before turning to Naruto that fake smile plastered on his face again. "So have you considered Lady Tsunade's offer?"

Naruto groaned at this question and glared over at him. "Is it any of your business?"

"Was just wondering, no need to get defensive." Sai stated with a shrug.

"Why does it matter what my answer to the old hag is going to be?" asked Naruto bluntly.

Sai smirked smugly as if he could read Naruto's mind and answer. "You're calling Lady Tsunade old again." he laughed as their food was served. Naruto thanked Teuchi for the food before digging into his Ramen. "So you're still thinking on it?"

Naruto finished his bowl of Ramen and asked for another before turning back to Sai. "Yes okay?" he stated with a hiss. "I'm still thinking on it." he looked away from the pale man and heaved a sigh. "I know I don't have very many options but, how many people would follow a Hokage who conspired with the enemy; even if that enemy helped save everyone by destroying Madara?"

Sai gave a nod of understanding; surprised that Naruto was thinking that hard about the offer. They sat in silence while Naruto started on his second Ramen and Sai finished his own. "Another?" Sai asked when Naruto finished. The blond shook his head in the negative and Sai paid for everything. They walked together before parting ways half way between Naruto's apartment and the Hokage's office. "See you in a couple of days."

Naruto walked silently down the road his eyes distant. He changed directions a little ways down the road and went to the cemetery. The last time he had felt so distant from everyone and depressed was when Jiraiya had died. He stopped by the old Sages grave and stared down at it. "What would you say to me?" he asked the grave-stone and heaved a sigh. "Tch, bet you'd laugh at the fact I got myself into this wouldn't you, you perverted old man." the only answer to his question was silence and a breeze. He brushed his hair out of his face before heaving a long sigh.

Of course the dead would give him no answers. It just felt good to be alone to think things through for once. He stared down at his previous sensei and heaved a sigh. Everyone seemed to be getting annoyed with his inability to make up his mind as of late. Not to mention his depressed mood most likely made things worse.

Worse. He felt his eye twitch at this thought. With a nod he made his way to Sasukes' grave. He stared down at the grave-stone and smirked. "What do you think Sasuke?" he wondered aloud as he heaved a sigh. "I can't keep running away from things." a breeze passed him and he sighed again. He smirked as he put a hand on the grave-stone. "I worked hard over these years to gain their trust and respect, I guess a few more to gain it back wouldn't kill me huh?" he stretched his arms high above his head before grinning at the grave-stone. "Heh, you're right. I really am a usurantonkachi. I'll do it. For you, for me, our child and mostly for the future generations and the leaf." with a nod he kissed his hand and patted the stone before walking away.

Tsunade had listened to Sai's report. She was ready to smack the blond kid over the head to knock some sense into him. This waiting for an answer was driving her up the wall. It had only been a few hours, but the wait was still stressful. The blond women had barely had two drinks before Shizune was down there dragging her back to her office. She sighed as she stared down at the document she was supposed to sign.

"Yo, granny Tsunade." the robust blond nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to find Naruto grinning at her from the window.

"Damn it brat!" she exclaimed glaring at the blond as he walked around the desk to face the Hokage. "Use the damn door; you're pregnant for Kami's sake!"

Naruto's face became solemn and gave a nod. "I have come to my decision." he stated seriously. "I will train to be the next Hokage and work to gain the peoples trust and respect back." He knelt before Tsunade bowing his head. "Please train me Lady Tsunade and I swear to become a great Kage."

Alright! So there you go! Oh and for those of you who haven't read any of my other Naruto Fan Fics... well I absolutely detest Sakura and there is nothing she can do to make me like her unless she dies... don't ask me why I just don't like her; and it has nothing to do with how clingy she was to Sasuke in the beginning and shit.

Aheam any way! I hope you enjoyed chapter five! Reviews and everything as always is apreciated! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

What's this? Another chapter! Holly smokes it's a miracle! I'm moving through my chapters better now, which means my next story to update is O.o wait for it... _Truth Behind the Lies_! Well enjoy chapter six of... -looks down-

Moving Forward

CH 6

Training started almost immediately. Naruto found himself being watched less closely since he ended up in the Hokage's office and everywhere in the Hokage building. The days began to pass quickly some slower than others. There was a lot of information to learn and it reminded him of school; which he had to admit this basically was.

Naruto heaved a sigh on his way home after week two of training. "Naruto!" the blonde braced himself for impact as Kiba all but tackle-hugged him. "So I guess you figured it out huh." he grinned.

Naruto smirked at this before grinning at his friend. "Yeah, how the heck _you_ figured it out before me no one will ever know!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Kiba smacked him upside his head and shook his own. "Hey! That hurt!" Naruto whined rubbing his head.

"You deserved it." Kiba stated with a sigh. "Wanna come over? My ma's been wondering about 'ya."

Naruto raised an eye brow at this, "Your ma or your family period?"

"It's just an offer dude."

With a shrug Naruto took up the offer, figuring it was better than going back to the empty apartment. He was welcomed with open arms and bombarded by question after question, while Kiba tried to avert their attention to other things. Naruto didn't mind so much, more than happy to answer the ones he could.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Kibas' sister Hana asked as she put her hand on Naruto's belly.

Naruto blushed, though he did not know why. "Um no not yet."

"Tch, it's still rather unnatural for a boy to be pregnant." Tsume scoffed before grinning like a wild women at Naruto. "Though it's about time a man gets to go through what we women do."

"Mom!" Hana and Kiba exclaimed shaking their heads before staring at Naruto who was laughing.

Naruto grinned at Tsume; who smirked, right back. "You may have a point there."

Tsume raised a brow at this, "_May_ have a point?" she asked with a scoff. "Oh dear boy, that _is_ the point."

Hana waved off her mother's words as she turned back to Naruto. "So what are you _hoping_ for?"

Naruto shrugged at this, "Doesn't matter." he stated with a grin. "Boy or girl, it'll be strong and stubborn I'm sure."

Kiba laughed at this, "Considering that it's _yours_ and _Uchiha's_ it'll be extra stubborn and giving you grief all the way around."

Naruto frowned at this. He had to admit Kiba had a point. He had been a handful for his teachers especially in school, painting the Hokage Mountain. While Sasuke had brains he had also been unsocial for the most part. Plus if he were Hokage would he still have enough time for his child?

"Yo! Naruto! Stop thinking so much!" Naruto blinked almost falling backwards as he noticed a hand waving close to his friend. "Jeez Kiba! You know that his brain can only handle so much before it fry's!" Hana exclaimed punching her little brother in the arm. Kiba glared at her as he rubbed where a bruise would surely form. "You'll make a great parent Naruto-kun I'm sure of it! If you need any help we'll always be available, right?" she grinned at her small family who all nodded.

"You know if we're in and not on missions or anything." Kiba stated waving a hand nonchalantly. "I'm sure the others will come around too. Shikamaru would be great teacher if you know the kid gets Uchiha's smarts."

"Kakashi and Lee would be good fighting instructors." Hana added.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Lee as a teacher. "Kakashi especially yes." Naruto agreed before shaking his head. "Alright, the kid isn't even born yet. I don't want to think _that_ far into the future."

"Well you only have five and a half more months." Tsume stated with a smirk. "How about some dinner! What sounds good?"

"Anything with tomato, just no eggs _please_." Naruto was already having morning sickness and puking every now and then just at the smell of certain foods.

"Tomato pasta dish coming up!" Tsume announced tugging Hana along with her.

"Dude, what's with all the tomato's you've been eating?" Kiba asked with a smirk as they were left alone in the sitting room. "Since you've started eating again everything seems to need to have tomato's."

Naruto twiddled his fingers together and stared at his lap. "It's just what I've been craving is all." he muttered his cheeks turning red. "I don't know why. It's one of the few things I can eat..."

With a laugh they changed subjects from how the Hokage training was going to how Kiba's missions had been going. Naruto admitted to missing the adventures of the dangerous missions. Then Kiba had to turn into a sap stating that Naruto was going to have a different adventure which he received a punch in the shoulder for.

"Alright boys, dinners ready!" Tsume called from the kitchen. Naruto and Kiba got up, nudging each other as they went to dinner.

After dinner and a little more talking Naruto headed home. He rubbed his stomach and grinned, the food had been great. _Five and a half months..._ he thought remembering Tsumes' words. He sneered at that thought. It seemed like forever until the kid would be born. Of course he had quite a few more months until he would become Hokage; become the Rokudaime.

"Hey dick-less." Naruto's eye twitched. He was more than ready to kill Sai. "You are headed home a little late."

"What's it to you Sai?" he asked with a sigh not even bothering to slow his pace home.

"Just seems a little dangerous for someone like you to be heading home at his hour is all." Sai stated finally gaining Naruto's full attention. His body and senses were on full alert instantly as he turned around to face the other man.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously, not liking the situation. Was this an imposter? It felt like Sai's presence or at least the almost lack thereof a presence. He watched the pale man closely before tensing and turning around to block a kunai. His eyes widened in surprise as he pushed his attacker back. "Sakura? What are you doing?"

She said nothing as she advanced keeping Naruto on his toes. There was something different about her fighting style, like it wasn't her own. Someone was controlling her movements, but whom? He dodged a few more attacks before flashing behind her and knocking her unconscious, before defending against Sai. Again his movements were not his own, even a little stiff as if he were fighting it. This gave Naruto the advantage as he punched Sai in the stomach just right to send up toppling to the ground.

Naruto stood up straight and looked around the area. Whoever had been controlling them had to be close. But where? And who? With a sigh Naruto threw Sakura and Sai over his shoulders and made his way to the hospital. It was the best place for them after all, where someone could keep an eye on them 24/7.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called to him as soon as he entered the main building. She called for two nurses to help them out. A couple of people rushed over with two wheel chairs before Sakura and Sai were rushed off. "You're bleeding!" the girl beside him exclaimed dragging him to an observation room. "Just look at that! Even a centimeter closer and everything would have been over!"

Naruto blinked as he looked down to his stomach. His face paled at the sight, he hadn't even noticed. "I... I didn't feel a thing." he muttered as he pulled up his shirt so Hinata could get a better look.

She used her byakugan to check the status of the baby and heaved a sigh of relief before slapping Naruto upside the back of his head. "I _swear_, you still fight sloppily don't you." she growled as she put some medicine; that would not harm the baby; on the wound before bandaging it up. "You have more than your life to worry about you know. Jeez, it's still a crucial time you have to be careful. What were you doing fighting anyway?"

Naruto heaved a sigh as he slid his shirt down over the bandaged wound. "I was ambushed." he stated staring at the floor. He explained what happened to Hinata who took note stating she would let Tsunade know immediately.

"I'm going to have Neji escort you home." she stated heading towards the door. "You wait here until he comes to get you, got it." Naruto wrinkled his nose before nodding in agreement.

Almost five minutes later Neji walked in and looked Naruto over. "Let's go." he ordered turning to lead the way. "Tch, I can't believe you allowed yourself to get ambushed."

"Yeah, yeah I was careless I know." Naruto huffed as he followed the long haired ninja.

"I'll stand guard for the night." Neji announced catching the blond man by surprise. "There is obviously someone after you." he stated, stopping to wait for Naruto catch up a little more. "Obviously you need someone to keep an eye on you for now. I don't have any missions for a while so I can keep an eye out for you."

"I thought you were mad at me like everyone else." Naruto admitted as they continued on.

Neji shrugged at this as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "More like it was a major shock. I mean I thought you would end up with my cousin or Sakura. I just needed time to get my barring's was all."

"Oh."

Naruto's head was bowed as they walked which concerned Neji. He was used to the cocky, I-can-do-anything-better-then-you attitude. He frowned as he tried to figure a way to make him feel better. He wasn't normally very good at this kind of thing. Protecting the idiot was nothing, but trying to cheer him up was another thing. He could hear Shikamaru in the back of his head, _how troublesome_. Sasuke was the one to get him out of his slumps... him or Iruka- Sensei.

"Have you been to see Iruka- Sensei as of late?" he asked without thinking.

He watched Naruto's reaction closely at the question. "Um... no." he finally answered sounding guilt ridden. "I... I don't think he wants to see me."

Neji almost smacked his face with the palm of his hand; but his Hyuuga pride kept him from doing something so humiliating. "It's still early, we're going over there." he demanded as he grabbed Naruto's wrist to drag him towards their previous teachers place.

When they arrived Naruto had finally stopped struggling and stood there with his head bowed. Neji knocked on the door and waited. The door opened shortly after and a surprised Iruka looked the two teens over. "Neji? Naruto? What's up?"

Neji pushed Naruto in front of him. "He wanted to come see you."

Iruka smiled as tears came to his eyes. Without a word he pulled the blond into a hug. "You were supposed to come sooner." he muttered.

"Sorry."

Neji watched the love fest with distaste and shook his head. Really they were all idiots. He ran a hand through his hair feeling rather awkward not exactly knowing what to do now. "I'm going to let you two catch up and check the perimeter."

"Ah! Neji!" Naruto turned and caught his wrist. "Please, be careful."

With a smirk Neji took his hand back and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Tch, of course." and was gone.

Well there you have it! Chapter six! Things are looking up, but seems to be tensing up! Who could this villain be!Dundundun! Lol, well until next chapter everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Moving Forward

CH 7

Neji was on high alert. He kept close to Naruto. He racked his brain on who could possibly be behind the attacks. First he figured it had to be someone from the Sound Village who can use sound waves to control people. Then the question of why came to mind.

"So, you're the one causing the commotion." He stated when someone landed on the roof behind him. Turning around quickly he blocked a kunai. He looked the man over quickly noticing his forehead protector and its symbol. "The sand? But why!" the man merely snickered as he attacked again. "I thought Gaara was going to ignore the matter at hand when it came to Naruto."

"Gaara?" the person scoffed the name like a bad taste on his tongue. "If he knew I was here trying to kill the Uchiha offspring he'd kill me first."

Neji blinked a couple of times at the news. With a few quick moves he had the Sand Nin pinned. "Who wants the kid dead?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter?" the Nin asked. "It shouldn't exist any way. A thing from two men? Let alone an Uchiha and Uzumaki blood line? Do you not see how dangerous it's going to be!"

"I cannot let you harm Naruto." Neji stated when the sand Nin smirked.

"He's a traitor yet you people insist on protecting him." The Nin cackled causing Neji's eye to twitch. Quickly he sealed all of the Nin's chakra ways and tied him up, throwing him over his shoulder then going straight to Tsunade.

"Where is Naruto now?" the Hokage asked without looking away from the captured Nin.

"Safe." Neji stated leaning against the wall.

* * * Naruto

Naruto sat silently while Iruka made some hot green tea. He had been avoiding this situation for a while; he was unsure how his old teacher would react to everything. Fearing that he would hate him for what he has done.

"Here you are." Iruka announced walking in and handing Naruto a cup. Iruka looked Naruto over and smiled, "You are looking well, considering everything that has happened." He stated with a smile. Naruto merely gave a nod, keeping his eyes averted to his tea. "It's okay you know." With furrowed brows Naruto looked up at Iruka. "I was really worried that you weren't going to make it through the first three months. That jutsu has been forbidden for so long that I thought it was gone forever. Many have died at the hands of that jutsu which was why it's so forbidden and probably why everyone is… well scared and worried."

Naruto gave a nod in understanding, "Sasuke told me nothing of the jutsu." He stated with a shrug. "Just something about me helping to continue on his clan."

Iruka nearly choked on his tea, "You did understand what that meant, right?" Iruka couldn't imagine that the young blond wouldn't know…

Naruto's cheeks began to burn red in a blush, "Yes, well after Shion and all the traveling's with Jiraiya…" he scratched the back of his neck before heaving a sigh. "I just thought that if I did this then Sasuke would actually be here too."

Iruka smiled sadly and put a hand on top of Naruto's head, "I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

They sat in silence for a moment when there was a knock on the door and Naruto smiled a little while Iruka answered it, letting Neji in. "We have apprehended a suspect." He announced to Naruto. "Lady Tsunade and I think it best you stay here or be escorted to Inuzuka's."

"He can stay for a while then I'll escort him to Kiba's." Iruka spoke up and smiled at Naruto. "I'll have Kakashi help." He stated.

"Very good. Stay safe Naruto." With a puff of smoke Neji was gone, at least his shadow clone was.

In turn Naruto created a shadow clone to send Kiba and his family the message and for them, mainly Kiba; to not do anything stupid. "So Kiba came to terms rather well with things it seems." Iruka chuckled refilling the blonde's tea.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, he came to terms with it before even I did." He chuckled and gave a shrug.

"Good, you two are close friends, can't go having a fight." Iruka laughed as the subject changed again. They talked a lot about the old days, Naruto laughing at how much trouble he used to be. After what felt like forever though was only an hour Kakashi arrived and they transferred Naruto into the Inuzuka's hands.

"What's that?" Tsume asked glaring down at Naruto's blood stained shirt. Naruto had not time to explain before she slapped him upside the head. "You put that baby's life in jeopardy!" she yelled dragging him inside by the ear.

"Hey, it's fine and didn't get hurt!" Naruto explained as he was dragged to the living room. "Hinata-chan already had a look and yelled at me."

"Well Hinata's not a mother yet." Tsume chided lifting up the blonde's shirt. "Three months and this…" she grumbled looking over the slowly healing cut. "You had better be more careful boy. That is a little too close."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto sighed as she finally put his shirt down then said something about making dinner and that Kiba was in his room. "Hey dog breath!" Naruto called as he opened the door to the brunette's room.

Kiba looked up from the scroll he was reading to look the blonde over. "Reckless as usual I see." He stated setting down the scroll and walking over to him. He pulled back his fist and punched Naruto hard in the face before pulling him into a hug. "You're an idiot." He muttered.

Naruto blinked trying to get over the initial shock of being punched. "Neh, we're fine Kiba." Naruto explained rubbing his friends back before pushing him to an arms-length away. "Ya see! We're just fine! Nothing harmed it see!" he grabbed Kiba's hand and put it on this stomach and grinned. "See!"

Kiba laughed and gave the blonde a noogy. "You're an idiot for sure."

Naruto laughed at this as tears came to the brim of his eyes. "I really am huh?" he chuckled wiping at his eyes and buried his face into Kiba's chest. "Sorry… just give me a moment please." He muttered as he tried to pull himself together again.

Kiba hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around his friend patting his back. He bit his lip having no idea what he should say to his upset friend. Normally he'd make a few jokes to get him laughing or something similar to that, but somehow this situation had no jokes to it. "Hey, like you said you're both okay." He muttered softly.

"I-I know," Naruto whimpered taking a couple of deep breaths. "I'm just so relieved is all."

Kiba chuckled at this running his hands through the blondes' hair before pushing him back and making him look up, "Good, glad to know you've come to your senses." He grinned receiving a pathetic glare from his friend.

"Dinners ready boys!" Kiba's sister called from down the hall.

With a pat on Naruto's head Kiba motioned the bathroom, "Wash your face I'll let them know you're on your way."

"Thanks Kiba." He smiled before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked worse for wear. His eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, not to mention the black bags from sleepless nights of nightmares. He ran some water over his face enjoying the cold feeling. After a couple of splashes he looked back up in the mirror and sighed. After drying his face he made his way to dinner feeling a little ashamed.

"For dinner tonight I have made another dish with tomato as per-requested of our guest." Tsume gave a wolfish grin as if trying to ease the tension in the air.

Hey everyone! Wow it's been kind of a while since I updated this, sorry! Alright so I already have an idea as to what I am going to do with the next chapter XD Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short and not completely eventful. Until next time XD Reviews, faves and what nots are as always apprecieated! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Moving Forward

CH 8

_Naruto walked through a familiar field stopping at a tree where a pale ninja sat on one of the branches. He climbed the tree and sat next to the other ninja. "Took you long enough dobe." The pale ninja stated with a smirk._

"_What do you mean teme?" he asked slightly confused. He turned to the other ninja almost feeling panicked. "What do you mean by that Sasuke!?"_

_Sasuke smiled a real smile and pat the blondes' suddenly swollen stomach. "You had better take care of our little Yuuki. I'm sure he's going to be strong." He stated with a small sigh before seeming to disappear._

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he sat up wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Eh, Naruto you okay?" Kiba mumbled from the floor, looking up at the blonde.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Yeah." Naruto answered laying down on his side. "Just a… dream?" he muttered sounding unsure of himself. He sat up again and got out of bed. "I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna grab a snack."

Kiba got up, "I'll go with you." He stated as they walked to the kitchen. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked obviously lost in thought.

"Must have been some dream." Kiba stated sitting at the table to watch Naruto go through the cupboards. "Hey Naru, so that jutsu lets you get pregnant but will you ever grow boobs?" he asked randomly.

Naruto froze in his place before picking up a can and throwing it at his friends head. "None of your business." He stated his face bright red.

"Oh, so you don't know either." Kiba stated hardly fazed by the can that had hit his head. He leaned down and picked it up. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Like hell it's not!" Naruto exclaimed before covering his mouth when he remembered the others who were sleeping. He took a deep breath as he decided to make a simple sandwich. "Sasuke barely knew about the jutsu. It was a risk we were both willing to take."

Kiba shook his head and heaved a sigh. "How are the Hokage lessons going?" he asked to change the subject.

"Lots of paper work…" Naruto groaned as he cut his sandwich in half. "That and the council is less then pleased. They would rather have someone else training for the position."

Kiba nodded at this news. It was no secret that the council was basically pissed that Tsunade had claimed Naruto as the next Hokage. He had heard a lot of the villagers agreeing with the council. Kiba wasn't an idiot; at least not completely; he was sure that Naruto knew this as well. People weren't exactly secretive about their whisperings behind peoples backs. "No worries Naruto, I'm sure that things will still turn out just fine." He stated nonchalantly.

Naruto smiled around the bite of food in his mouth before swallowing, "Yeah hopefully." He agreed.

Time seemed to pass slowly but surely after that night. Naruto's dreams of Sasuke were dwindling down as the due date for the baby drew closer. He couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not. Not that he had much time to worry about it. Even after Gaara came to the village to deal with the assassin, more came out of the wood work. Each one aimed for his stomach more than his heart.

He was now five months pregnant and his belly seemed too big. He wondered if he was going to explode with how big he was getting. Kiba and Neji were always by his side, he never had time alone any more. If he was alone he could always sense someone watching over him, he figured it was one of the black ops ordered by Tsunade.

Sakura was no longer talking to him; she barely even looked at him. He wanted to make up with her, she was a good friend after all, but it seemed that she wanted nothing to do with him now. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his belly in thought. So much was going on and he could not get things straight in his mind.

"Kid you listening to me?" Tsunade hissed catching the blonde's attention. "Naruto, you need to pay attention. We only have four months left." She chided.

"Sorry." He muttered heaving a sigh as he shifted in his seat. "It's just politics is boring…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Well you _have_ to know this stuff." She stated shoving a scroll in his direction. "If you had paid more attention in school when you were younger we wouldn't have to go over it all over again."

"I kno~ow." The blonde whined resting his head on his folded arms.

He stared at the scroll before him reading along as Tsunade read aloud when Shizune's voice broke their concentration; "You can't go in there!" the wide doors opening.

Tsunade glanced up at the doors boredly while Naruto looked up with wide eyes. He recognized the chakra before the person had come forth; the red hair and the mark of love on his forehead very familiar. "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as he slowly stood up and hugged the other man.

Gaara pat his back awkwardly, not quite used to the human contact he was receiving. "Hello Naruto." He greeted as he struggled out of the hug, looking the blond over who grinned at him. "You look very preg-good. You look very good, um very well…" he frowned as he tried to figure out the right words to used when the wide doors opened again.

"Jeez Gaara why did you… damn Naruto!" Kankuro's voice rang out gaining everyone's attention. "I didn't believe it at first but now there's no denying! You're pregnant! And-" his words trailed off as he snickered a little. "wearing maternity dresses."

Temari walked in beside him and punched him hard in the shoulder which he rubbed. "It suites you." She stated glaring at her brother.

Naruto looked down at the blue dress with orange swirls and blushed while muttering, "I don't care for the pants…" leaving it at that.

Gaara pat his friends shoulder and gave a half smile before looking to Tsunade. "I would like to talk with you, alone if possible."

Tsunade gave a nod, "Enough studying for today Naruto." She stated. "Go and relax, I'll see you tomorrow."

Without looking Gaara told his brother and sister to keep an eye on Naruto. With a nod Temari and Kankuro flanked Naruto as they walked out of the Hokage building and into town. Naruto stretched his arms over his head out of habit before sighing a little and smiling. "Gaara looks really good." He stated, breaking the silence between them.

Temari gave a nod looking around and noticing everyone and the different looks they received. "Yeah, he's been doing better." She stated, her hands fidgeting at her sides. She glanced at Naruto then her brother who looked like he was on edge as well. "So do you know what it is yet?" she asked, choosing to change the subject to try and ease the edge she felt.

Naruto grinned at her and gave a nod, "Yep!" he exclaimed rubbing his extended tummy. "It's a boy." He sighed out, feeling slightly sad but yet happy.

Temari put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave a slight nod at her unspoken words. They continued on until they reached Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto took his usual seat and grinned as he called out, "Hey old man!"

Teuchi walked out of the back and grinned when he saw the blond, "Naruto! What a surprise, seeing you out and about." He laughed.

Naruto grinned at this, "Yeah the old hag finally let me have some time off." He laughed a little.

"What would you like today?" Teuchi asked smiling at the young boy.

"Um, some Miso Ramen, no egg please." He announced pleasantly. After receiving Temari and Kankuro's order Teuchi got to work.

"So Naruto, when's the baby due?" Temari asked with a small smile.

Naruto thought about this a moment as he tried to remember before smiling a little, "December." He stated as their ramen was placed in front of them.

Temari smiled at this, "December huh?" she asked softly taking a bite of her food.

Naruto nodded at this smiling a little. "Yeah, I'm rather excited." He stated rubbing his stomach a couple times before pushing away his empty bowl. "He's certainly been kicking a lot lately."

Temari raised a brow at this, "Kicking? How much?"

Naruto glanced at her, "Why? What's it matter?" he asked with a blank stare.

"I think we should go to the doctor…"

So this is the new version of chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
